


I Could Go Anywhere With You (And I'd Probably Be Happy)

by phylocalist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Frank?” he asks, his voice strangled with worry, and places a hand on the side of Frank’s face, over his cheek. His fingers feel wet and he looks at them splayed over Frank’s cheek, wondering how the hell he got them wet, when he realizes Frank’s <i>crying</i>.</p><p>Or: Frank and Gerard go see Bright Eyes live and it gets intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Go Anywhere With You (And I'd Probably Be Happy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletoncrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletoncrews/gifts).



> in a [recent article](https://twitter.com/OdetoFrnk/status/586743112115957760), frank talked about how first day of my life makes him cry because it makes him feel like everything's gonna be okay. that led me to remember him [seeing bright eyes live](https://twitter.com/FrankIero/status/88326038593085441) with gerard. thus, this fic was born.

It’s the morning of the 5th of July, 2011, when a sudden sound startles Gerard awake. Someone has opened the curtain to his bunk and he’s blinking sleepily at the sudden brightness, which is thankfully soon obscured by a too-early-to-be-that-smiley Frank. Gerard looks at Frank through the locks of hair obscuring his vision and thinks the brightness of Frank’s smile might be a worse kind of brightness than the sun, but at the same time it’s so much better.

“Hey,” Frank pokes Gerard’s shoulder with a finger, “You’re busy tonight.”

Gerard stares at Frank for a few seconds, confused. “But we don’t have a show tonight.”

“Oh, we do,” Frank giggles and Gerard thinks this is all too much for his not yet caffeinated brain. Frank and all his bubbliness is melting him down in the best kind of way. “But not that kind of show.”

Gerard tries to say something, maybe ask exactly _what_ kind of show he’s referring to, but it all comes out in a grumble not even he understands. Frank giggles again and leans down to place a kiss at the top of Gerard’s head and then he’s gone again and the curtain is back in place. Gerard grumbles again but he can’t help the grin that spreads through his face, so he shoves his face against his pillow to hide it.

Whatever. He’ll find out what Frank means soon enough.

*

It’s barely afternoon when Frank comes up next to Gerard and laces one of his arms around one of Gerard’s. Gerard looks down at Frank from where he’s gulping down a can of Coke and arches an eyebrow. Frank knows he’s smiling bright and big, but he can’t help it, he’s so excited.

“It’s time,” he says.

“Time for what?” asks Gerard, brow furrowed and throwing the empty soda can on a trash can, but his eyes light up soon after. “Oh!”

“Yeah,” it’s all Frank says in response. He starts dragging Gerard towards a car parked on the other side of the road where Worm is already behind the wheel.

“You rented a car?” Gerard sounds mildly surprised as Frank shoves him into the backseat and then climbs in after him. He rolls his eyes.

“No, asshole, I told Worm I needed a car and he very kindly offered to steal one for me,” Frank looks at Gerard, who’s giving him _a look_ , and laughs. “Yes, I rented a car.”

Frank turns back to look at the rear view mirror and finds Worm already looking at it, waiting for a signal. Frank nods, smiling, and Worm nods back and starts driving. He leans back on the seat and gets comfortable, knowing the trip won’t be that short, and tries to close his eyes and relax, but Gerard pokes him in the ribs with a finger. Frank cracks open one eye and looks at Gerard, pressing his lips together trying to contain his laughter.

“What’s with all the secretism?” Gerard arches one eyebrow and crosses his arms firmly over his chest. Frank knows Gerard hates _not knowing_ something, which just adds another layer of fun to this night.

“Oh, you’ll find out,” it’s all he says and when Gerard opens his mouth to keep asking him about it, Frank just purses his lips together and does the whole act of zipping his mouth together and locking it, throwing the key away. That cracks Gerard up and Frank smiles again.

“Alright,” Gerard says and Frank knows he’s still not convinced, he’ll probably ask again before they get there, but it’s enough for now.

Frank gets settled again and he can see out of the corner of his eye Gerard also settling in for the trip. It doesn’t take as long as Frank had expected, and Gerard only prods him for answers twice more on the way there, but soon enough Worm’s pulling over in front of The Arena in Vienna and Frank can see Gerard craning his neck up trying to read the name on the marquee outside it. Frank lets out a soft laugh and gets out of the car, joining Gerard on the other side.

Once outside it’s very hard to miss the name in huge letters across the front of the venue and Gerard looks back at Frank with eyes that seem lit up by something brighter than the street lights and a huge grin.

“Frankie,” he says and he sounds breathless. Frank kicks a small rock away and rubs at his neck, looking down.

“Yeah, I realized they were playing a show tonight here and thought we really deserved to see them play live after all these years, you know?” He doesn’t know why, but Frank is suddenly feeling very self conscious about all of this and he can feel himself blushing, his cheeks heating up.

But soon enough Gerard is there, hands holding Frank’s face and tilting it up, and he places a soft and chaste kiss on Frank’s lips. He smiles at Frank and Frank mirrors him, feeling the tension inside him ease up and feeling a little bit better inside his own skin.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Frank thinks his cheeks might start hurting from not being able to stop smiling. He places his hands over Gerard’s and looks over Gerard’s shoulder to the marquee over of the venue’s door. _Tonight Bright Eyes Sold Out_ , it reads. He pulls both of Gerard’s hands down with his and then lets one go, dragging Gerard inside the venue by the other one.

Someone tries to stop them from getting through the door but Frank ignores them and pulls Gerard through with him, leaving Worm to do the talking. He made sure they were in the guest list the day before and he’s sure there’ll be no problem, but they are here to enjoy the show and he can’t wait around to do that. Worm catches up with them and gives them a pass of some kind to each. Frank doesn’t know what it says and doesn’t care, the only thing he cares about is the fact that they’ll get them both to the side of the stage.

Gerard’s probably talking about how Frank shouldn’t have done that, how he should’ve stopped and talked to the people at the doors and made sure everything was alright, but he’s learned to tune Gerard out when he’s talking nonsense by this point. Nothing had gone wrong so far, right? So what was he complaining about? Frank rolls his eyes.

When he finally finds the hallway that’ll lead them to the side of the stage his eyes light up and he looks back at Gerard with a grin. Gerard looks down the corridor at the sliver of the stage he can see and smiles back at Frank, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

Frank starts walking down the corridor slowly, calming down, but he stops halfway and turns around, pulling Gerard towards him by their joined hands. Gerard looks a little surprised, but Frank places a hand over his cheek and looks at him with eyes flooded with love. There’s something about this, finally seeing this band that means so much to the both of them, _together_ , that fills him with something warm. It curls inside his belly and it makes him feel safe and at home. Gerard seems to sense this too, and he turns his head towards Frank’s hand, kissing it softly. Frank feels a shiver run through him and he closes his eyes for a moment, using the hand Gerard just kissed to pull his face towards Frank’s and kiss him softly.

It’s an intimate kiss, very different from the ones they’ve shared onstage and the ones that they’ve shared when they’re in a frenzy for getting off, but it’s better in a way. It makes Frank feel loved and needed. It uncurls something inside him and it makes him sigh against Gerard’s lips when they break the kiss and just stand there for a few moments, foreheads touching. It doesn’t feel as though the world has stopped turning, but it feels as if he doesn’t need to care if the world is turning or not. This right here, his hand wrapped up in one of Gerard’s and both of their breaths slow and mixing with the other in between their faces, feels like it could be his whole world. And he wouldn’t need anything else but _this_.

They stay like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in themselves in the middle of the dark corridor, but a guitar being tuned snaps them both out of it and they step away from their little bubble, smiling at each other. Frank turns around and keeps walking down the corridor, still in a little bit of a haze, but it just makes the whole experience that bit more magical. They get to the side of the stage and sit down, getting comfortable just as the set is starting.

They get sucked into the atmosphere of the show easily and spend most of it singing along and goofing off, clapping when they feel like it and having the best time they’ve had at a show that isn’t theirs in a really long time. Frank spends the whole show torn between looking at Conor onstage and looking at Gerard watching the show.

The band leaves the stage for a moment but Frank and Gerard stay put knowing there’s still a few songs left for the encore. Gerard turns to look at Frank with a big smile on his face and Frank knows there’s one exactly the same on his face too. He feels Gerard’s hand blindly looking for his in the space between their bodies and grabs it, giving it a squeeze but not letting go after that.

“Frank. It’s amazing,” Gerard says, his eyes shining, and squeezes Frank’s hand back. Frank feels it all the way to his heart, but in a really good way.

“I know,” he has nothing more to say, his words have been stolen from him. Gerard has always been the one that had a million words to spew out about _anything_ , but it seems that even he is short on them today, because he only stares back at Frank with a soft smile on his lips.

They both break the eye contact when the crowd seems to roar up again and they look back at the stage where the band is filling in again. They play two more songs and a cover before Frank perks up at the sound of some really familiar notes being picked at the guitars and sounding through the speakers and he clenches his hand around Gerard’s involuntarily.

“Oh, God,” he lets out a big shuddering breath and doesn’t seem able to tear his eyes away from the stage. Gerard looks at him with a bit of a furrowed brow, knowing Frank isn’t in pain or anything like that, but still concerned about what’s going on.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asks, softly, not wanting to be intrusive or looking too concerned in case nothing’s really going on and he’s just worrying too much about an unimportant thing. He tends to do that when it comes to Frank.

He leans into Frank’s space when he doesn’t answer immediately and his grip on Gerard’s hand doesn’t seem to loosen up. Frank seems transfixed, his eyes not looking away from Conor onstage singing into the microphone for one second, and Gerard’s actually getting worried now. He has no idea what’s going on and he has no idea what he should do to help or if he even should help at all.

Gerard’s on the verge of willing his mouth open and just saying something, _anything_ , to get Frank to react when he suddenly hears a broken sob come from that exact direction. His eyes open up and his eyebrows shoot up, more surprised about that kind of noise coming from Frank than any other noise he could’ve made.

“Frank?” he asks, his voice strangled with worry, and places a hand on the side of Frank’s face, over his cheek. His fingers feel wet and he looks at them splayed over Frank’s cheek, wondering how the hell he got them wet, when he realizes Frank’s _crying_.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, looking like a fish out of the water, trying to come up with something to say or to ask, but then Frank turns his head and rests it over Gerard’s shoulder. Frank doesn’t stop crying at all; in fact, he starts letting out more broken sobs, his whole body shaking with them, and Gerard has no fucking clue what he’s supposed to do.

So he does what he would do if he was trying to comfort Frank. He shoves a hand in Frank’s hair and wraps his arms around him, holding him close, and whispering words of comfort. He moves his hand in Frank’s hair slowly, playing with it in a manner that he hopes is soothing, and he places a couple kisses on the top of Frank’s head. Frank’s crying doesn’t seem to stop or even slow down at all, his sobs still making his whole body shake with them, but he wraps his arms around Gerard’s middle and holds onto him, shoving his head in between Gerard’s neck and shoulder. They stay like that for most of the song. Towards the end, though, Frank loosens his grip on Gerard’s middle and backs away a bit, looking up at Gerard through his eyelashes.

Gerard looks down at Frank, his hand still buried in Frank’s hair, and feels a tight knot form in his throat at the sight of him. His eyes are shiny with tears and they are a little bit red around the corners and the rim, and a little puffy. Gerard hears him swallow down saliva and he tries to do the same, but the knot in his throat makes it really difficult. Gerard feels lost; he has no idea what he should do to help Frank or how to figure out the reason he so suddenly started crying like that.

But Frank’s lips part in a smile, and Gerard gets even more confused, the smile looking so out of place in Frank’s face. It makes his eyes look even puffier, but it also brings out the lines around his eyes that only ever seem present when he smiles big like this. Gerard’s brain seems to short circuit and he has no idea what the hell to make out of this situation. And then Frank’s leaning up, making Gerard go cross eyed with how close he gets, until he places his lips on top of Gerard’s and kisses him softly. Gerard’s eyes fall shut immediately and he pushes Frank’s face closer towards his with the hand still tangled in Frank’s hair, but Frank pulls away.

Frank looks at Gerard, his eyes serious out of the blue, and Gerard’s fingers twitch in Frank’s hair with anticipation.

“I love you,” Frank says and his voice doesn’t wobble or break at all. His eyes are open and earnest and Gerard almost feels like _he_ might cry too.

The drying tears on Frank’s cheeks, the ones still wetting his eyes, and his serious but completely open expression make Gerard’s heart feel both heavier and lighter. It all feels like it’s teetering on the edge of too much, so Gerard leans down and starts peppering kisses all over Frank’s face, wherever he can reach. He repeats Frank’s words over and over, his voice barely more than a murmur, but with so much emotion and love encompassed in them it feels like they could break him open if he’s not careful.

But he doesn’t care about careful, not when Frank’s letting him hold him like this in his arms, this moment when all his guards are down and it feels like if he stares at his eyes Gerard could actually see his soul, pure and bright shining inside him. So he keeps chanting _I love you_ back at Frank and he would keep doing it until his voice was completely gone and his lips felt sore from kissing Frank all over, but the song ends and Frank looks for Gerard’s hand again. He brings their joined hands up to his face and kisses them, pushing Gerard’s face away from his.

The band start playing another song in the background, but Gerard can’t make out which one it is and he doesn’t really care. He feels breathless and his heart is racing, but he also feels airy and powerful. It feels like he could take over the world right now, Frank’s hand in his.

Frank slowly brings their joined hands down to rest on the floor again, and Gerard untangles his hand from Frank’s hair, letting it rest over his shoulder instead. He can’t look away from Frank’s eyes, so he notices when Frank stops smiling as the lines around his eyes disappear. He can almost see Frank shrinking back into himself, deflating, but Frank doesn’t stop looking at Gerard’s eyes either.

“I’m sorry for… getting all like that,” Frank waves his hand around vaguely and then sniffs. “That song, First Day of My Life, it just makes me feel,” he stops and shifts his eyes a bit, like he’s looking for the right word to describe it. “It makes me feel safe. And at home. And with you here, it was just too much. I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay,” it’s all Gerard seems to be able to come up with. Frank looks down quickly and then returns his gaze up to Gerard’s eyes.

“You make me feel safe too. And at home,” he squeezes Gerard’s hand in his again, trying to make his point clear, and Gerard sucks in a breath. Frank’s eyes soften again, and the ghost of another smile appears on his face. “I love you.”

“I know,” Gerard replies, pushing a lock of hair behind Frank’s ear, and it makes Frank giggle and swat Gerard on the arm.

“Asshole,” Frank whispers, not lack of affection, and Gerard laughs with him.

He leans over Frank again and kisses Frank’s forehead, closing his eyes and holding Frank close to him. When he talks, it’s in a whisper, but it’s so full of emotion he might’ve as well shouted if from a rooftop.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
